If Only I Could Fight This Feeling
by OnlyBrittana0604
Summary: A/U Santana Lopez was one of the boss of many employees. They all worked for her, forever afraid of the fierce Latina. But things change when the new blonde stumbles on her before actually meeting her boss. "Who the hell does she think she is talking to me like that?" Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**If only I could fight this feeling- Chapter 1.**

**Summery: A/U Santana Lopez was one of the boss of many employees. They all worked for her, forever afraid of the fierce Latina. But things change when the new blonde stumbles on her before actually meeting her boss. "Who the hell does she think she is talking to me like that!?"**

**So this is just an idea that literally hit me in the face. Let me know what you think...**

* * *

Santana was the most successful Latina in her family. She was more powerful then her brothers. And she was blessed with the better looks, even though her brothers were all very handsome too, and she knew that.

As If on cue her clock buzzed that annoying, ear piercing tune. She pressed the stop button on her alarm and sat up on her soft memory foam mattress. Yawning, she turned her body and sprung out of her slumber pit.

"Another day, another dollar!" Santana smiled to herself. She'd fallen to sleep on cloud nine, after having intimate relations with a girl she met at the nightclub the night before.

She cockily looked back at her bed and saw her partner in crime from. Tilting her head to the side the Latina let her eyes rake across the girl's naked body. She smiled to herself and walked back over to her bed.

Santana was definitely not the girl to care about who she slept with, as long as they were clean and of her standard, then she'd have her way with them.

So when she got on the bed the other girl sleepily opened her eyes and smiled at her. Santana being her cocky self smiled back and put her hand over the girls warm back.

The hand started to travel and soon Santana was straddling the girl, groping her and kissing down her jaw.

"Hmm," the girl moaned which could only spur the brunette on more. She then begun grinding her hips into Santana.

She smiled and looked up at the girl "Let me help you with that," Santana husked at her.

"Please do," the girl pleaded, her eyes were a dark shade of blue. Santana ran her hands down the girls torso and begun her ministrations. Getting off her and lowering her body further down the blonde.

Yet again Santana slowly raked her eyes, carefully taking in the girl's vulnerable state.

"May I?" Santana asked looking up at her from where she laid in between the girls thighs.

The blonde nodded furiously. Without needing another second Santana ran her tongue up and down her wet folds. All that could be heard were loud throaty moans. Santana smiled to herself. She knew she was a sex god, and those moans were like music to her ears. Every girl's moans were.

Santana begun her teasing and sucked on the girls most sensitive spot. Licking, nibbling and sucking were Santana's specialty.

Numerous "Fucks" and "shit's" could be heard now. Santana was in the zone and she knew it. But before the other girl could get too used to her sucking Santana re-adjusted her position again.

Now one of her legs was placed over the girls' and their heated centre's just inches away. And the Latina ground her pelvis into her, enjoying the feelings she got from the friction she began to rock her hips into the other girls'.

Moaning herself she could feel a thin layer of sweat on her lower back, ignoring it she jerked her hips faster and harder until the girl beneath was a moaning mess, and feeling the other girls wetness around hers sent her crumbling over the edge, their witnesses mixing and slowly running down the girls thigh.

"Holy fuck," Santana breathed out her torso collapsing onto the girls. She lay there limp for minutes. Getting her heart rate back to it's self and lowering her pulse was the hardest part.

"Damn. That was amazing," the blonde spoke, Santana let out a noise that was muffled but the girl understood.

"I know. We should do this more often maybe," the girl suggested.

Santana's head instantly shot up "What'd you mean?" she questioned.

"What I mean is that you're hot, I'm hot so we should do this again," the blonde smiled.

"I'm not interested in a relationship if that's what you're looking for," Santana said a bit too harshly.

"No I-" the Latina interrupted her.

"You know what? I'm late for work. Do you need some money for a cab ride or something?" Santana started to get off of the blonde and sat up.

The blonde shook her head realising that Santana was trying to get rid of her "Uh, yeah sure," the blonde was hurt that she got turned down but there were other girls around town anyway so she could easily get another.

"Here," Santana took out a hundred dollar bill and gave it to the blonde and walked away.

"Uh thanks," she mumbled. After getting out of Santana's bed she re-dressed herself and left her apartment.

_Too clingy _Santana thought to herself and got ready to go to work.

* * *

Even though Santana was rich she always got the public transport to work. It was quicker, easier and she could totally check out other girls on the train.

Her train was delayed which pissed her off because she was going to be late to work. She didn't care though; no one would ask her about it. Actually no one really talked to her apart from her intern, Kurt.

But whatever, her employees are pretty much all low life's anyway. She didn't need to speak to them nor want to.

Well, she says they are, but their probably all nice people considering they were working at the New York Times. But Santana was entitled to her own personal opinion.

When the train finally arrived at the station the doors opened and Santana stepped up to the door only to get barged by a woman who stumbled on her own foot. Fucking douche bag.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! I could've fallen down there!" Santana shouted and pointed to the tracks.

The woman rolled her bright blue eyes and sighed "Please. Your huge ego wouldn't fit in that tiny gap," and with that the woman got on the train, her blonde hair whipping Santana around the face in the process.

Santana's mouth agape she watched the blonde walk away from her "Who the hell does she think she is, talking to me like that!"

Santana got on the train and her eyes instantly searched for the woman only to her prevail _for her own good too._ _I would've went all Lima Heights on her sorry ass._

Santana sat down on the available seat and waited for her stop to arrive.

* * *

"Good morning Hummel," Santana greeted her intern as she entered his office. He was dressed in a matching black suit with a dark blue shirt and on his blazer was a hippopotamus broach. That wasn't normal, but he was gay so Santana cut him some slack.

"Good morning Miss Lopez. Here is your latte and your notes for today's meetings," Kurt handed her the sheet and ushered her through to her skyscraper office. She was proud of how far she'd come.

Kurt put her latte on her desk and waited for further instructions.

"Meeting, meeting, meeting, lunch, meeting, meeting. Sounds like a boring ass day to me," She threw her papers down and looked at her intern "Wouldn't you say?" she asked.

"Well, considering it's your job and the meetings only go on for half an hour, an hour tops then no Miss Lopez," Kurt took a sip of his coffee and looked at his boss.

"Hmm..." Santana sighed and drank from her cup.

"Bill called. He said he has some clients coming in today and also you have to interview some people because apparently we're hiring again," Kurt shook his head to himself and sat down opposite his boss.

"Brilliant. More ass wipes," Santana mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Kurt replied.

"How was your evening?" Kurt asked changing the subject and getting past the work side of them and just genuinely talking as friends.

Santana smirked to herself "Eventful. Remember that blonde from the nightclub last night?" the man nodded "Well I had her once in the bathroom in the club, twice last night and once this morning," Santana stated cockily.

"Doesn't really surprise me, she was all over you last night. I think she really liked you too," The porcelain boy shrugged and took another sip of his coffee.

"Hmm, never mind. She was way too clingy, besides you know me I never stick to just one girl," Santana admitted.

"Yeah well we're getting old. Maybe you should start to settle down like I did with Blaine," Kurt smiled as he mentioned his husband.

"Old? Maybe you are but I'm only twenty seven, I still got a body like an eighteen year old. And, well, I haven't found someone worth settling down with," Santana sighed and leaned back, looking out to the city.

"She's out there Santana, waiting for you. You just have to find her," Kurt said to his best friend.

"Maybe you're right. But maybe she-" Santana was cut off by the knock on her door.

"Come in!" Santana said and sat up in her chair.

The door opened and a blonde girl walked through the door. Santana instantly got up.

"I have an interview with Ms. Lopez," she announced. Santana looked at Kurt and he nodded.

"Yeah come right in. Mr Hummel would you mind?" Santana beckoned to the door, telling him to leave politely.

"Not at all," Kurt smiled and left the room.

"Please, sit," Santana stood up and pulled the chair out for the blonde.

"Thank you," Santana could tell this girl was definitely not lacking confidence, something she liked.

Santana walked back to her chair and sat down opposite the blonde. She knew her! It was that rude bitch from the train ride, _Play it cool. She might not know who you are _the Latina thought.

"So..." Santana begun.

"Pierce, Brittany pierce," she said confidently, outstretching her hand toward the Latina, she shook it.

"Right, Ms. Pierce. Well, what brings you here today? What makes you want to work at the New York Times?" Santana asked sitting back and putting her feet up on her large cedar desk.

"I'm a writer," the blonde begun "All I've ever wanted to do was to become a journalist; I've always documented everything I've ever done in a journal. And since I can remember I've always written," Brittany said enthusiastically.

Santana nodded "Well we only hire the best. Can I see your résumé please?" Santana asked politely.

"Absolutely," the blonde instantly brought out the sheet of paper and handed it to Santana.

As Santana was reading it Brittany took the time to look around her office, and the view. Just damn.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Santana asked the blonde. She looked at Santana and nodded.

"Yeah. It must've took some time to make it to where you are now, being the director and all," Brittany showed her interest in the subject.

"I did what I had to do, to be honest, once I did the right thing I got rewarded and lead to this," Santana beckoned to her whole office.

"It's interesting what you can learn from someone's office," the blonde blurted out.

"How do you mean?" Santana asked raising a brow.

"Well using you as an example, I can see that you are a very neat woman. I mean, your desk is not only spotless but it's reserved and the wood, cedar? I'm guessing. Shows the importance of your being, and the Height shows that you like to impress but also intimidate whereas you lack that in height," the blonde finished.

"And what do you think about me?" Santana asked the blonde.

"Don't be offend or anything but the way you walk shows that you have a lot of self confidence and you stand with pride. The clothing choice again shows the importance of your being. You look like you know a lot and you obviously do as of your position in the company," the blonde chuckled.

Santana chuckled "So, you don't think I have a huge ego now?" Santana crossed her arms over her chest.

The blonde was confused "No, why would I?" she asked.

"That's what you told me on the train," Santana nervously chuckled and awkwardly moved in her chair.

A look of horror was displayed on the blondes face "Oh my god, that was never you," she covered her face in shock.

"Yes. By the way, try not to stumble on a platform next time you could fall down," Santana laughed but the blonde didn't move her position.

"I've blown it haven't I?" she mumbled into her hands.

"Not at all actually. We'd be happy to have you on our team just by looking at your résumé shows me that you are more than capable of working here. And it would be a pleasure to have you must I say," Santana stood up and walked around her desk.

"I got the job?" the blonde asked.

"You got the job," Santana confirmed.

"Oh my god, this is amazing! Thank you so much!" the blonde got up and shook her hand.

"It's my pleasure really. You start first thing tomorrow," Santana announced.

"I can't believe this is happening," the blonde sighed and held her hand over her heart "You have no idea what this means to me, really. Thank you so much," the blonde pulled Santana into a hug that she wasn't expecting.

"It's okay," Santana smiled once she pulled away.

* * *

Santana opened the door for the blonde "See you tomorrow Ms. Pierce," smiling, Santana shook her hand.

"You too Ms. Lopez," the blonde turned on her heel and walked away from the Latina's office.

Santana being herself checked out her ass as she walked away.

"Dude, she's totally going to be a distraction," Santana said to Kurt.

"You hired her already?" Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

Santana nodded "She's perfect for the job. And the fact that she's beautiful just tops it off," Santana shrugged and walked back into her office.

Kurt followed suit, shutting the door behind himself "Did you just use the B word? You've never said that about anyone before," he stated.

"I know. But damn, did you see her? And she's very intelligent," Santana pointed out.

"Hmm. Sounds like you got a crush," Kurt sang.

"Don't be ridiculous Kurt. I've just met her. how can I have a crush on her?" Santana spat.

"I just thought you might've, stop being so defensive," And with that the porcelain man walked out of his bosses office.

Santana sighed and sat down at her desk, the day washing over her.

* * *

**So what did you think? Should I continue? Any thoughts/ comments you know where the review button is.**

**Until the next time,**  
**Chloe**  
**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**If only I could fight this feeling - Chapter 2.**

**Summery: A/U Santana Lopez was one of the boss of many employees. They all worked for her, forever afraid of the fierce Latina. But things change when the new blonde stumbles on her before actually meeting her boss. "Who the hell does she think she is talking to me like that!?"**

**Because some of you asked, I'm not going to make this story really sad or have too much angst. We Brittana fans need some happiness in our heartbroken lives. However, there will be some angst. Obviously, because it's labelled angst.**

**Read & Review :)**

**Now, back on tricky track.**

**Here it is...**

* * *

Monday was tiring to say the least but Santana had got through all her meetings and interviews while also being teased by none other than her best friend. That's what there for right?

But now it's Tuesday and Santana walked into The New York Times building and walked to the elevator.

She had only hired three people out of fifty the day prior. Jeff, Amber and Brittany. The Latina was so excited to see how the new comers got on. She had to give them a tour of the building and also show them how to use the system, show them the ropes and tell them the rules. Santana honestly was glad she was their boss. She just loved to boss people around and shout at them.

Well, to a certain extent. But she did it to keep respect. To keep her employees under control. What can she say? She's a dominant woman, always has been. In the bedroom too.

Once finally reaching her floor Santana got out and strolled to her office. Walking past her peers on the way and discretely checking them over. She worked sneakily. Like a ninja. Like a ninja on a skateboard.

Kurt was already sat at his desk just outside of his best friend's office. As she walked past he handed the Latina her latte. As usual. Kurt was on the phone. Probably speaking to Blaine. Santana shrugged it off and opened her office door.

What she hadn't expected to see was the same blonde from the morning prior, sitting seductively in her chair, one foot over the other as they rested on her desk. The very same blonde she met at the nightclub. And had multiple sex sessions with.

The same blonde, that was way too clingy. And here she was, yet again, being too clingy

Santana sighed and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"I never knew you worked for The New York Times..." the blonde started "So you're a journalist," she stated moving her head to the side.

Santana wasn't impressed. If she wanted the girl to know shit about her, she would've told her.

"Okay. You know what? I told you yesterday that I didn't need this bullshit. Now I already excuse you..." Santana opened her door "So get out,"

The blonde looked hurt to say the least. Her eyebrows furrowed and she slowly stood.

"Move your ass! I have work to do!" Santana shouted at her.

"Can you really blame a girl for trying?" she asked walking up to Santana.

Santana closed her eyes, slightly shook her head and sighed in frustration. This girl man. She must be retarded or something. Doesn't she get it?

By the time Santana re opened her eyes the girl was stood dead still in front of her. Which was creepy because she moves stealth-like.

"Things the other night were great..." the blonde started talking again "You, were amazing. I just don't see why we can't do this again," the blonde indicated to the distance between them.

"The other night was just a sleazy hook up. Okay? I'm not looking for a relationship," Santana stated.

"What if we just hook up again?" she tried.

"Look-" the blonde cut her off.

"No strings attached. I swear. I just really enjoyed myself the last time and this opportunity is just too good to pass, right? As you said, you're not looking for a relationship. So then just be my fuck buddy, or whatever," she finished, closing the door and pushed Santana against it.

Santana contemplated it. But she didn't need this. She could live without having a hook up every day.

"Look. I'm sorry but no. Could you please leave now?" Santana asked quietly. She felt bad for this girl. She didn't know why. She just did.

"Okay. Thanks anyway," the blonde said, moving towards the door.

* * *

"Kurt! What the fuck!" Santana exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Santana! Here let me get you a towel," Kurt exited her office and ran to the toilets.

Santana inspected her shirt. Surprise, surprise it was covered in ink. Kurt was showing her some ideas when he nudged her fountain pen which dropped on her shirt and spread.

Santana begun to take off her shirt. _Fucking Kurt. I'll get my reve_- her thoughts were broken off by a voice.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!"

Silence.

"My vest is stuck to my top isn't it?" Santana mentally slapped herself.

Silence.

"Yeah..."

Silence.

"Brilliant..." Santana sarcastically said "...Could you help me?"

Silence.

"Uh sure," the voice said.

Santana heard the door shut and then some ruffling sound until she felt some ones hands on her vest, pulling it down. Once able, Santana took off her shirt and threw it on her chair.

Then Santana looked up and saw Brittany. _Smooth Santana real smooth_.

"Thanks for helping me," Santana said gratefully.

The blue eyed blonde cleared her throat "No problem,"

Silence.

"You Uh... You have abs," Brittany stated. Santana noticed the lack in confidence that was there the day before. Nevertheless Santana looked down at her taut stomach, she smiled to herself.

"I do..." she answered.

"Their nice," the blonde said quickly.

"Thanks," Santana said quickly.

Brittany looked down to Santana's torso and smiled. She then looked back up at her eyes "Your bra is hanging out," she stated.

Santana didn't notice it but fixed it instantly and coughed awkwardly.

Kurt walked back in her office holding a roll of tissue. Once he saw Brittany he looked at his best friend and smiled knowingly.

"Here's your tissue,"

"So what happened to your shirt?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, Santana here had a little accident," Kurt chuckled.

"Hummel. Just no. Get out," she harshly ordered. He smiled but complied leaving the room again.

"He spilt ink on me. That's why I took my shirt off," Santana confirmed.

"Oh, I thought you just strip in your office for no apparent reason," the blonde giggled.

Santana smiled. She liked her, nice sense of humour "Oh yeah. All the time. I even open the blinds and get the general public to watch me too," Santana joked.

Brittany's mouth went in the shape of an 'O' "Really?" she asked.

Santana shook her head "No. I'm joking," she chuckled.

She heard the blonde say something. But it was too quiet to hear.

Santana cleared her throat again.

"Why are you here anyway aren't you supposed to be here at eleven?" Santana asked.

"Uh, it's twenty past eleven," Brittany stated looking down at her expensive looking watch.

"Oh... so that means you're late. Tut tut tut Brittany," Santana joked to the blonde, in realisation Brittany furiously blushed.

"I'm sorry, I had a late night last night. My friend and I were celebrating that I got the job," Brittany confessed.

Santana nodded understandingly "Ah that's nice," she smiled.

"Yeah," the blonde blushed "We had a drink to celebrate..." the blonde trailed off.

"I get it," Santana stated.

"So... Enough about me. Your an attractive woman, there's got to be a boyfriend there, right?" Brittany blurted out, prompting her new friendly boss.

Santana smiled but looked down at her hands "No actually, there never has been one," Santana confirmed.

"Oh..." Brittany began to feel awkward as the silent seconds passed.

"I actually just normally hook up with chicks and that's it, but I've been told by a lot of people to start settling down with someone when I actually find her," Santana cleared her throat.

"Ah... So it's confirmed," Brittany smiled.

"I'm sorry what?" Santana asked clearly confused.

"As I came in people were saying that there was a woman in your office earlier. The word is, is that you too were together in here," Brittany laughed at the rumour.

"Oh yes, her. She was in here but we never had sex or anything like that. Although she did offer," Santana giggled.

"But you never know, I mean she's probably searching for you too. Don't give up," Brittany smiled, Santana smiled back.

"So what about you? Are you seeing anyone?" Santana asked back.

"Oh, no. I'm too busy for a relationship at the moment," Brittany chuckled and continued to smile.

"Gets lonely doesn't it?" Santana sighed.

"Only if you think about it. I mean, I have great friends. My friend and house mate Quinn, is brilliant. She keeps me company, even when her girlfriend comes over. It's really helps when you have people around you all the time," the blonde stated.

"I live by myself, so it's extremely lonely," Santana laughed.

"I'd actually prefer that. Living on my own. Because I'd keep myself busy all the time but obviously having Quinn is awesome too," the blonde smiled.

"Trust me. Living on your own sounds amazing when you live with someone else. But when you actually go through with it, it's as boring as hell," Santana moved her pencils on her desk so they were neat again.

"Then why don't you move in with someone? Or let someone move in with you?"

"I'm pretty sure no one would want to live with me," Santana admitted but laughed.

"Why not? I think you're awesome," Brittany complemented and the Latina blushed slightly.

"Why thank you. But I'm sure others would disagree with you on that one," Santana shrugged.

"Oh come on. Like who?" Brittany asked making herself comfortable in the chair.

"Nearly everyone out there," Santana pointed to the door.

Brittany looked down awkwardly "Well, who cares what people really think anyway? If they don't have a nice thing to say then don't listen to them. I don't," Brittany smiled optimistically at her boss.

"Well thanks. But it's hard to miss when they constantly bicker, and then go silent when I enter the room," Santana stood up and walked toward the door "Watch this," Santana added and opened the door.

Santana walked out of her office and the workers went quiet, after a while the Latina came back in and shut the door.

"Shocking I know," Santana chuckled.

"You have an odd sense of humour Ms. Lopez," Brittany smiled.

"So I've been told," sitting down Santana got comfortable again.

* * *

"I don't think their coming..." Brittany trailed off and continued to tap on he chair.

"Me too. It's a shame, they would've got on really well in here," Santana shrugged.

"Anyway, let's start with the system," Santana lead Brittany to the other side of her office where a computer was. Once the blonde was settled in the chair Santana began to show her how everything worked.

"Okay, this right here are the cell phone numbers and emails of all the paparazzi. They do the dirty work while we write articles about the subject of the matter.." Santana had control of the computer mouse as she leaned over the blondes shoulder as she watched intently "This is where you will write the article. And of course once you've finished the article, you'll need to give it to me or if not then just hand it to Kurt and he'll give it to me," Santana shuffled slightly and moved back.

"How does that look?" Santana asked.

"I'll have to get used to it, but I'm a fast learner," Brittany winked.

Santana smiled "Awesome," Santana leaned over Brittany's shoulder and brought up an article as an example to get Brittany motivated.

Once the blonde had read through the written article Santana gave her a topic to write about and she got cracking on it.

Santana, having to do her own work too, sat down at her desk but kept a close eye on her new employee. She was definitely something.

The Latina opened her up laptop and got reading through her emails. Time got on and soon Brittany came over with a printed copy of her article.

"All done?" Santana yawned and Brittany nodded, handing the piece of paper to her boss.

Santana read through it smiling. This woman had included everything. She had a wide range of vocabulary, amazing sentence structure, and she included humour. This article was brilliant.

As Santana read the last line she sighed "Brittany..."

"I hope I did that right thing?" Brittany asked shyly. She gains and looses confidence a lot Santana noticed.

"Britt, this article is amazing! I know this is absurd but you honestly deserve a raise right now! Your writing skill is beautiful," Santana complimented.

"Really? Wow... That's amazing feedback, thank you so much," Brittany extended her hand out to Santana but instead she got up and hugged her.

"Whoa, okay," Brittany chuckled into the embrace.

Santana pulled back and smiled at the bubbly, blue eyed blonde.

* * *

"And this is your desk. You'll find everything you need in this area. But if you need any more supplies or anything like that, just tell me and I'll sort it all out for you, okay?" Santana pulled the chair out for Brittany and she inspected her working space. It was immaculate, just like Santana's office.

"I absolutely will Santana..." someone turned around wide eyed "...Uh, I mean Ms. Lopez," she corrected. Santana smiled, patted her on the back and walked toward her office.

"Beyond anything I've ever imagined," Brittany sighed and logged into her new computer.

* * *

Santana had a late shift. She was tired, and slightly stressed. Kurt gave her some ideas and they weren't up to par so she had to find the writers and scold them for sloppy mistakes. Mistakes that get people fired. It was shocking, and they are lucky that Santana was in a good mood otherwise they'd be gone. In a heartbeat.

After checking her emails, once again, Santana shut down her laptop and yawned. She was the only one on her floor and she had to lock her office, walk to the elevator (which was effort), and she'd probably get a cab home instead of the subway. Meh. Effort. She. Did. Not. Have.

To pass the time a little bit Santana hummed as she collected her things and begun to slightly sing to the tune as she walked out of her office and locking it.

She saw a computer screen still on at the other end of the floor. _Stupid fucking twats don't even know how to turn off a screen _she viciously thought.

Once she got there she saw that it was Brittany's computer. And her bag was still here along with her coat.

"Britt?" she called out, expecting an answer, but to her prevail.

_Hmm maybe she's in the bathroom_._ Because people pee..._

Santana silently walked over to the bathroom and as she grabbed the handle to pull it, it came flying open and hitting her straight on her mocha forehead.

_Da frack! _Santana thought and felt herself hit the floor.

"Santana! Shit! Fuck I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't know you'd be right there!" Brittany ranted and kneeled beside her boss.

"Ouch," was all Santana could say.

"Holy shit you're bleeding," Brittany stated and wiped her forehead with her sleeve.

Santana tried to get up but failed miserably. She had the biggest headache in the mother fucking world. No understatement.

"No, stay here. The door hit your head, I think you might have a concussion," Brittany panicked.

Brittany got up and ran into the bathroom and came out with a wet tissue paper and dry ones. She begun to wipe away the blood from her forehead.

"I'm so sorry," Brittany apologised again and again and again.

"S Fine," Santana blinked a couple of times. She could see the hurt and worried expression on Brittany's face. She didn't like it. Not one bit.

Santana sat up slowly. And rubbed her forehead. She could feel a lump already.

_Fucking large wooden door_. _Why you gotta be there? huh?_

Brittany giggled a little.

_Wait, did I just say that aloud? Da frack..._

Brittany nodded in response.

_Shit, maybe I should shut up now._

Brittany helped her boss up from the carpeted ground and held onto her to keep her balance.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked slightly letting go of her.

"My head is killing me..." Santana trailed off and picked up her bag.

"Should I call you an ambulance?" Brittany asked looking at Santana's now purple, lumpy forehead.

"No. That'll be a waste. Someone could be dying and instead of it going to them it would come to me," Santana felt her eye twitch and she rubbed it forgetting that she was wearing her makeup.

"Well... Can I at least take you home or something? To make sure you get home safe. Considering this is my entire fault," Brittany asked genuinely worried.

"Sure why not," Santana smiled.

* * *

**Oops. Gonna end it there ;) Sorry, I'm not sorry. But I'm writing the next chapter already so hold on.**

**Coming up: Brittana in Santana's condo. Santana having a day off and more...**

**Until the next time...**

**Chloe**  
**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**If only I could fight this feeling - Chapter 3.**

**Summery: A/U Santana Lopez was the boss of many employees. They all worked for her, forever afraid of the fierce Latina. But things change when the new blonde stumbles on her, before actually meeting her boss. "Who the hell does she think she is talking to me like that!?"**

**There is some Spanish used in here, sorry if I got it wrong I only use Google Translate I'm not an expert in Spanish. So I'm sorry if I offend anyone or anything...**

**I also changed it up a bit, to make it more interesting :)**

**Told you it wouldn't take long ;) anyway...**

* * *

After telling Brittany her address they hauled a cab and was on their way to Santana's condo. Santana was slouched on the backseat as Brittany kept a close eye on her. The cab ride felt like a trek, but soon they were stood outside a two story house, it had a balcony outside of what looked like a bedroom. To the right hand side of the house was a brick bay with large windows up and down stairs. The front door was huge as it was surrounded by small windows. The street was slanted so there was a stoop that led to the house and a garage by the side of the house.

AMAZING Brittany thought.

Santana took a step forward first as she huffed _Why did I say this address again? _Santana thought. Brittany followed suite still in awe of the house.

They walked up the small stoop and onto the porch when Santana rang the door bell _Wait why did she ring the doorbell-_Brittany's thoughts were cut off by the door opening. A large figure could be seen in the darkness.

* * *

"So Santana, do you want to tell me what you're doing here at this hour? And with a horrific gash going down your forehead at that?" an elder Latina spoke, Santana looked like her.

"I don't even know why I came here Mami," Santana confessed.

Santana's mother turned to the blonde "And you are?" she said in a harsh tone.

"Brittany Pierce. I work for Santana," she shyly admitted.

She sighed and looked back at Santana "Mija, Pensé que te atornillar a sus empleados?" she said sceptically.

Brittany knew Spanish. She knew what the woman was saying "We're not screwing each other lady. As I said, Santana is my boss. Isn't that right Santana?" Brittany looked at her boss who nodded.

"True story. Although she's hot, we're strictly business Mami," Santana agreed.

Brittany smiled at the comment "We were at work when I walked out of the bathroom and hit Santana around the head with the door. She told me this was her address and here we are," Brittany sighed.

"Is that so?" the elder Latina asked.

"Indeed," Brittany nodded.

Santana sat down on top of the counter as she held her head.

"Well. Thank you for taking responsibility, and taking her home," she thanked.

"Yeah thanks Britt," Santana smiled dopily at her.

"You're welcome Santana," she directed to Santana and her mother.

"I wouldn't let her take the subway in that state so we got a cab. I doubt you'll be alright by tomorrow Santana, your bruise does look bad already. And again, I'm sorry," Brittany apologised.

"Honestly, it's fine. It happens to the best of us," Santana smiled and jumped down, feeling a head rush instantly.

"Why don't you go to your old room honey. Get some rest," her mother suggested.

"Yeah, I need some water and aspirin. My head hurts so bad," she chuckled a little to hide her pain.

"Sorry," Brittany mumbled again.

Santana poured herself some water from the faucet and put some ice in it. After she took out a box of aspirin and popped out two and taking them instantly. She downed the rest of the liquid and crushed the ice between her teeth.

"Aspirin is for pussy's Santanita," a male voice broke the silence.

"Oh shut up Esteban. And stop calling me that," she warned.

Brittany watched as the family talked within themselves. The man had not yet noticed the blonde's presence.

"Oh I'm sorry _Santanita. _Why don't you go rest your head," the man mocked his sister.

"You know what Esteban? Why don't you act more like a loser in front of company," Santana looked beyond him and at Brittany. He followed her eyes and landed on Brittany too.

"Uh..." he stuttered.

"Loser. I'm going to bed. Night Mami, goodbye Brittany," Santana walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs.

"Would you like a drink Brittany?" the woman asked.

"Yes please," she chuckled.

Esteban walked further into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"We have orange juice or would you prefer something stronger?" she asked the blonde politely.

"Definitely something stronger," Brittany chuckled.

"Wine?" she asked.

"Yes please," she nodded.

The woman brought out and unopened bottle of white wine and poured three glasses. After giving one to her son and Brittany she sat down with her own glass.

"Thank you," Brittany smiled and took a long sip. She'd had an exhausting day.

"You're mighty welcome,"

"So what happened to Santana's head exactly?" the man asked Brittany.

"Well, me and Santana were the only ones left at work and I headed went into the bathroom and as I was coming out, Santana was standing there or was about to open the door when it hit her on the forehead and left a vibrant bruise and lump. I thought she had a concussion but she seems fine now," Brittany finished and drank some more wine.

"Must've been a big door to cause that damage," Esteban mumbled.

"It's ridiculously big, you don't even know," she shook her head.

They peacefully drank their beverage for a while until Brittany looked at the time on her watch.

"Wow, I had better head home it's two in the morning," Brittany said in amazement.

"Why don't you spend the night here?" The woman asked. Brittany still hadn't even learned her name.

"Oh. I don't know..." she trailed off.

"We have a guest room and I'm sure you can borrow some of Santana's clothes to sleep in. She won't mind," the woman smiled.

"Uh, sure why not," Brittany smiled and finished her wine.

"I don't exactly feel comfortable you going home this hour of the morning in New York City. It's a dangerous world out there," she exclaimed and stood up. They walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

They first went to Santana's room where she got her some clothes. Brittany peeked inside and saw Santana sprawled out over the bed. She looked at peace. They then walked to the end of the corridor and into another room that was simply decorated the guest room.

"This is you," the woman smiled.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality Ms Lopez," Brittany thanked.

"Call me Gloria dear," she smiled and exited the guest room.

After changing into some of Santana's clothes. That was odd to say, to even think. She was in her boss's mom's house and in her boss's clothes. Creepy.

Brittany got into the readymade bed and let the day wash over her.

Brittany was a light sleeper, so when she hears noises during the night she'd normally wake up and have trouble going back to sleep.

So when she hears the bedroom door open she instantly wakes up and looks at the door.

"Can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream again," she heard Santana say. She couldn't see her due to the darkness as it was four in the morning. She turned to her side and turned on the lamp.

After adjusting her eyes she turned to Santana again. She had her eyes closed and was carrying an old teddy by the arm. _Oh my God she's sleep walking _Brittany thought.

"Please? You know I don't like the monsters in my closet, that's why I came out of it," Brittany covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. This was hilarious, but she felt bad for her.

"Sure," she agreed. Santana stood there for a second before walking toward her. Brittany could make out that she was wearing a star wars t-shirt and matching pyjama bottoms.

After finally getting into the bed, Santana put her teddy on her chest and breathed softly.

"Thanks for letting me sleep with you Britt," she mumbled Brittany looked at her instantly _is she awake?_

"That's fine. I didn't think you knew I was here..." Brittany trailed off_ Am I talking to myself or is she awake?_

"Of course I knew you were here. You came in my room with Mami..." Santana turned her head to the side and blinked "... I'm not an idiot," she smirked.

"No I didn't-" Brittany said loudly.

"Shh... I'm tired," Santana hushed her.

Brittany lowered her voice "I really thought you were asleep when you came in here. You should be an actress or something," Brittany turned on her side and leaned on her elbow.

"Thanks I guess. I'm just tired Britt, go to sleep," Santana tried again.

"Don't you find it weird with your employee sleeping with you in your mom's house?" Brittany asked.

Santana huffed and sighed "My employees suck..."

"Gee thanks boss," Brittany said sarcastically.

Santana smiled "I mean, I wouldn't exactly call you my employee. You're more of a friend I guess. You talk to me way better than everyone else does-"

"That's because I respect you," Brittany cut her off.

Santana looked at her in the eye "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Besides, I don't sleep with my boss's anyway, even if there the hottest girl I know," Brittany admitted.

"I wouldn't exactly call it sleeping, because you won't shut up," Santana said jokingly and smiled.

"You woke me up first. You should be grateful that I'm not singing 'I'm Henry the eighth I am'," Brittany giggled.

"You wouldn't dare," Santana narrowed her eyes.

"I'm Henry the eighth-" Santana covered her ears as Brittany started to sing a very annoying song.

"Please be quite," Santana asked.

"Only because you asked nicely," Brittany poked her tongue out at her and plopped down on her pillow.

Santana smiled to herself "So you think I'm hot?" she mocked.

"I thought you said to be quiet," Brittany mumbled.

"Not when I'm asking questions," Santana chuckled.

"I'm sure you're aware of exactly how you look Santana," Brittany smiled at her choice of words.

"I am. But that isn't what I asked you," Santana turned and looked at her.

Brittany rolled her eyes "What do you want me to say?" she asked looking at her.

"The truth,"

"Yes, you're very attractive Santana. Happy now?" Brittany finally admitted.

Santana's smiled grew wider "I know. And I am very happy thank you," she laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"You're very good looking too you know," Santana blurted out.

"Thanks," Brittany mumbled.

* * *

Santana was the first to wake she yawned and stay still. She didn't want to get put of bed whatsoever that day. But she knew she would have to eventually. She didn't want to move because shed wake Brittany. Who currently was spooning her with her pale arm draped over her tan, taught stomach. She slightly turned her head and saw Brittany's sleeping state. Her head was tilted down so she could only see the top of her head but Santana knows she'd look beautiful. She was when she was awake.

Laying still is boring, everyone knows that, so Santana rolled her eyes an moved her hand up and down Brittany's arm to see how she would react.

Brittany stirred in her sleep slightly which made the Latina smile. Santana continued to run her fingers gently over the blondes arm and back down. This time Santana heard a moan. _Whoa_... she thought and stopped.

Brittany pulled her closer and wrapped her leg around her. Santana was looking up at the ceiling but if she looked at Brittany they'd touch faces. That's creepy.

_So is sleeping with her _she thought.

Santana shrugged and ran her fingers over Brittany's thigh. _God, when will she wake up?_

"Hmm," Brittany hummed in her sleep.

Santana looked at her forgetting how close they were and head butted her.

"Fuck!" Santana exclaimed and held her head. Brittany jumped at the sudden noise and fell off the bed.

"Ouch," the blonde said.

"Shit. Sorry," Santana apologised and looked over the side of the bed and saw Brittany looking up at her with her legs in the air and back on the floor. Santana laughed at the position she landed in.

"You're so mean," Brittany pouted. Her bottom lip quivering slightly. Santana felt really guilty for laughing at her now.

"I'm sorry Britt. Let me help you up," Santana smiled and outstretched her hand to aid the blonde.

Brittany smiled and took the preferred hand but pulled Santana off the bed, the Latina landed on face first in her cleavage. When Santana opened her eyes she rolled off the blonde instantly and awkwardly coughed.

"Sorry. It was suppose to be a joke I wouldn't have pulled you down if I knew you'd act like this, " Brittany explained. Santana looked at her furrowing her brows.

"Act like what?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, paranoid," Brittany got up and sat on the bed.

"I'm not paranoid," Santana stated getting on the bed.

"No?" Brittany asked.

"No," she confirmed.

"Really?" Brittany smiled.

"Really really,"

"Okay then,"

"Okay? After all that. Okay?" Santana was furious.

"Yes, because I don't believe you. You're totally paranoid," Brittany stated with confidence.

"Oh yeah? Well then what am I so paranoid about?" Santana asked raising a brow.

"Being close to me," Brittany stated looking deep into mocha orbs.

Santana scoffed "I am not," Santana stood up and walked away from the bed. Away from the blonde.

"No?" Brittany asked again.

"Don't start this again," Santana spat over the shoulder.

"Start what?" Brittany asked standing behind the brunette, Santana jumped turning around and hitting her back against the wall.

"Did I scare you?" Brittany smirked.

"No,"

"Yes I did," Brittany laughed. She took a step closer to Santana.

"So you don't think you're paranoid?" Brittany quirked a brow.

"I don't think. I know," Santana stated.

"Really," Brittany took another step forward, their bodies almost touching.

"Yes. Really," Santana huffed.

Brittany shook her head and took another step forward, their bodies now touching. Santana was smaller than the blonde so she slightly towered over her.

"What are you doing?" Santana gulped.

Brittany looked down and back up at Santana "Standing," she shrugged.

Santana sighed "Can't you stand away from me?"

"Why? You paranoid?" Brittany winked.

"No, just uncomfortable Miss Pierce," Santana said harshly.

"We're not in work Santana," Brittany shook her head.

"I'm still your boss,"

"You see. The thing is, we're not in work Santana. So really you can't call me out on the position of my work..." Brittany ran her fingertips down Santana's arm "... We're not in work so we can do other activities then writing articles,"

"Look-" Santana was cut off by soft lips being pressed on her own. As quick as they were on her lips, they were off. She missed the touch, she looked in bright blue eyes and closed the gap herself.

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha I'm evil I know ;) Review ;)**

**Chloe **

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**If only I could fight this feeling - Chapter 4.**

**Summery: A/U Santana Lopez was the boss of many employees. They all worked for her, forever afraid of the fierce Latina. But things change when the new blonde stumbles on her, before actually meeting her boss. "Who the hell does she think she is talking to me like that!?"**

**So I always get really amazing feedback from you guys and I'm stoked about it all. So really, thank you.**

**Now this chapter goes out to someone VERY dear to me. You know who you are ;)**

**Anyway...**

**Read & Review.**

* * *

_"Look-" Santana was cut off by soft lips being pressed on her own. As quick as they were on her lips, they were off. She missed the touch, she looked in bright blue eyes and closed the gap herself._

As soon as her lips connected with Brittany's, Santana sighed. She knew the cliché for first kisses but damn. This was better than anything she'd ever imagined. Brittany's lips were like a drug. Addictive. She had to get more. And when she pulled back in the slightest she instantly went back to them.

_Their kiss_ was calm, caring and slow. Very slow. Agonizing. And it wasn't until Brittany's lips parted slightly and she felt her lukewarm tongue against her lips that she parted her own. Their tongues met in the sensual kiss, both moaning at the amazing sensation of the other.

Brittany's hands moved from her position on her hips to her ass in a slow movement. Santana's hands remained mixed within thin layers of golden locks as her arms snaked their way around the blonde's neck. Every now and then Brittany would squeeze her ass and make Santana moan more into her mouth.

No one knew how long they'd been kissing. Seconds? Minutes? All they knew was that they need air.

Santana was the first to pull back Brittany following suit. Santana took in a sharp breath as she let her head hit the wall. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful sight in the world. _Brittany_.

Her lips were plumper then usual and her freckled cheeks were flustered. Her posture was relaxed and she leaned forward into Santana. She kissed just below her ear and whispered "You're an amazing kisser," before pushing herself away from Santana.

"Where are you going?" Santana's voice was croaky and ragged.

"Away from you," Brittany sat on the bed and watched Santana.

"Why?" She asked getting offended by the blondes choice if words.

"Because that kiss could lead to something else. And I'm not sure I'd want to do that," she shrugged.

"So you kiss me and then move away just when it's getting good?" Santana furrowed her brows.

"Yes. But only because this isn't your guest room. Let's not forget whose house were in Santana," she motioned to the room "Believe me there's nothing I want more then to touch every last inch of your amazing body," Brittany assured and let her eyes rake over the brunette.

"So you want to have sex with me?" Santana asked and stalked her way over to the blonde.

"I didn't say that," she shook her head.

"But you didn't not say that," Santana pointed out. Brittany contemplated it for a second.

"I'm confused," Brittany admitted.

Santana stood just in front of her "Would you like me to spell it out for you?" She asked straddling the blonde's long legs. She gulped.

"San," Brittany groaned.

"What did you just call me?" Santana asked unsure.

"San..."

The brunette smiled and leaned into the blonde's ear and whispered "That's the hottest nickname ever," she rasped softly pushing the blonde against the bed.

"God..." Brittany muttered and closed her eyes.

"God should be the last thing on your mind right now," Santana rasped.

Santana took both the blondes hands and pinned them above her head with her own. She subconsciously licked her lips and pressed her lips on the blondes.

Brittany melted. If goo could have a pet and if the pet had a daughter that's what she'd be. A puddle of nothingness. Santana sucked on her bottom lip and drove her insane.

In a swift movement Brittany rolled them over so she was on top, and in control.

She then bent down and placed open mouth kisses to the Latinas vulnerable neck. She licked and slightly sucked, not hard enough to leave a hickey. She was never able to give them.

Santana's breathing was far from normal. She let out little noises of appreciation and soft moans. If anything she had a fetish about being dominated. Something she never got but always wanted. And she already took her metaphorical hat off for Brittany. The girl was everything beyond amazing.

"Britt," she moaned.

Brittany raised her glance to look at her boss when she heard Santana's mother knocking on the door and calling her name "Brittany dear, are you awake?" In a second she got up from Santana and tried to look less horny. She tried, she really did.

"Yes. I'm awake," Brittany answered.

"Oh fabulous, can I come in?" The woman asked.

Santana's eyes instantly landed on Brittany's she shook her head. But how could she say no to her? She was adorable.

"Yeah two seconds," Brittany went back over to Santana and captured her lips one last time before an older Latina entered the room.

"Oh, Santana. I didn't know you we're in here..." The woman trailed off as she took in their appearance. She wasn't stupid she knew exactly what had gone down.

"Yeah," Santana said simply.

"Oh, well I only came to tell you that I made breakfast for you," the woman smiled at the two. They were cute, trying to make it look normal when the sexual tension was rocketing through the ceiling.

"Just come downstairs when you're ready," and with that she left the two women.

Brittany looked at Santana and shook her head "Prime example why I didn't want to do anything," Brittany huffed.

Santana rolled her eyes "She doesn't know anything. We totally acted normal,"

"She knew Santana," Brittany stated before leaving the room and walking out of sight.

"My mom is such a cock block!" Santana grunted as she lay back on the bed.

* * *

"Morning Gloria," Brittany entered the kitchen where Gloria, Esteban and two men sat at the table enjoying their breakfast. Everyone looked at the blonde.

"Good morning dear," the woman greeted.

"Morning," Esteban greeted.

Brittany walked further into the kitchen and she could feel eyes on her. She felt out of place and awkward.

"Stop staring, she's not a piece of meat," came Santana's cold voice.

"Oh, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence Santana," an elder man greeted.

"Yeah, yeah good morning papa," Santana followed behind Brittany and made herself and the blonde some breakfast. Well she didn't make it, she put some pancakes on a plate and gave them to her.

"Thanks," Brittany smiled and winked at her. Santana smiled back and shook her head as she made some coffee.

"Who's your friend Tana?" The other man asked taking in Brittany's appearance.

Santana sighed and turned around to face her family "Everyone this is Brittany, Britt this is my dad and that douche bag over there is my brother Marcus and, well you know everyone else," Santana turned back around to finish her's and Britt's coffee.

Brittany smiled at the family "It's nice to meet you all,"

"Likewise," Marcus smiled. Brittany turned around and started talking to Santana and both the brothers took the time to check out Brittany. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Stop that," their mother scolded them. They both shrugged and continued.

From the corner of her eye Santana saw her brother's actions. She knew Brittany was drop dead gorgeous but did they really have to be so bait about it? I mean, if Brittany saw what they were doing it would make her extremely uncomfortable.

Santana got an idea.

"Hey, do you trust me?" She whispered to the blonde.

Brittany furrowed her brows "Uh, sure," she whispered.

"Kiss me," she said as quietly as she could, taking side glances at her brothers.

"What? No, I'm not kissing you here," Brittany shook her head.

"I thought you trusted me,"

"I do,"

"Good," and with that Santana cupped Brittany's soft pale cheeks and kissed her softly. Her eyes naturally closing at the tingles she got.

She pulled back a little and reconnected their lips again, enjoying the taste of the blonde. She got a hum in approval from the blonde.

As she pulled back she only saw a gobsmacked expression on both of her brothers faces. _That must've looked hot_Santana thought.

Brittany subconsciously licked her lips and stared at Santana. It was like kissing heaven. She wanted. No needed more. Santana leaned forward but went to her ear instead.

"You'll thank me one day," she promised and kissed her cheek. Santana looked at her brothers and winked.

"Lucky bitch," Marcus muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Gloria asked looking up at her sons from her crossword.

"Nothing,"

"There's no room at the table. Do you want to sit in the living room?" Santana asked Brittany once she had her breakfast in hand.

"Sure," the blonde replied following her boss through the house.

Santana sat down cross legged facing the other end of the sofa. Brittany sat down facing her too.

Santana took a sip from her coffee and placed it on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"How's your head?" Brittany asked taking some pancake in her mouth.

Santana looked up from her breakfast "Better then when you head butted me," Santana smiled.

"Oh my god. I was asleep, you head butted me," Brittany corrected.

"Whatever. You pulled me too close to you and I turned my head. Your fault," Santana poked her tongue out at the blonde and she smiled.

"That's because you're comfortable. And it's your fault because you slept with me," Brittany took a sip of her coffee and watched Santana shake her head.

"Okay. It's my fault," Santana said defeated.

"Yes it is," Brittany said shortly.

They ate their breakfast in silence until Esteban and Marcus entered the living room and turned the TV on and started talking.

Esteban was flicking through the channels until it landed on SpongeBob Square Pants. He groaned and turned the channel over again.

"Hey! Put SpongeBob back on!" Santana yelled at her brother.

"Are you kidding me Santana? You're twenty seven and you still watch SpongeBob? That's pathetic," Esteban laughed.

"You wanna know what's pathetic?" Santana asked.

"Try me," he mocked.

"You're thirty years old and you still live a home. You don't have a girlfriend and you watch porn every night. Mami cooks for you and cleans your room. I may watch a child's show but at least I have principles," Santana sat up on the sofa triumphantly.

Brittany giggled "Whatever," Esteban mumbled. Soon after SpongeBob was playing on the TV and the women watched it contently.

"I love how Plankton is afraid of Pearl," Santana mumbled while staring at the TV.

"I agree. But if a whale was coming at me I'd be pretty afraid too," Brittany answered.

"Whales are awesome," Santana stated.

"SpongeBob is awesome," Brittany nodded her head as the credits rolled.

Santana's phone started to ring, she picked it up and answered "Kurt,"

"_Where the hell are you_?" He shouted down the phone.

"Calm your tits. I'm not coming in today. Oh neither is Brittany," Santana kept her phone pressed to her ear as she leaned back against the sofa.

"_What do you mean you're not coming in_?" Kurt yelled.

"Did I stutter or something? I meant exactly what I said. Besides if I have any meetings just cover for me. You know what to do. Oh and if Bill calls, let him know why I'm not in,"

"_Why aren't you coming in_?"

"Because I hurt my head," Santana replied.

"_You hurt your head?"_ Kurt sighed "_Fine. Well, why isn't Brittany coming in?_"

"Because she's not, okay?!" Santana looked up at Brittany who was still watching the TV.

"_Oh, I see what's going on..._" Santana could hear Kurt laugh down the phone.

"Nothing is going on. You know what? Goodbye," Santana hung up the phone and slammed it on the sofa.

"Everything okay sis?" Marcus asked.

"What? Yeah, everything's fine," Santana got up taking her phone and went upstairs. Brittany watched her boss leave. Should she follow? See if she's okay or something? She had her answer when Esteban spoke.

"Maybe you should see if she's okay," he said to the blonde. She nodded and followed her boss.

"Santana?" She called.

"I'm in here," she heard her boss answer. Brittany walked to the room and stood outside. She knocked once.

"San, you okay?" Brittany opened the door and poked her head through a tiny bit.

"People just piss me off," Santana sighed. She was lying on her bed flat looking at Brittany.

"Kurt?" She asked. Santana nodded and told her to come in. She looked pretty awkward just standing at the door.

"What'd he say to piss you off?" Brittany asked sitting down by Santana's side.

She sighed and started "See when I told you people keep telling me to settle down?" Brittany nodded once "Well I'm actually re-thinking it. The only thing is actually finding the right gal, you know?"

"I think we all get to that point San. We just realise that sure we're still young and shit but we start to grow up. I mean I haven't been to a club since I was twenty-five and that was two years ago," Brittany smiled "We just need to grow up,"

"But I love clubbing..." Santana trailed off.

"I didn't say you had to stop clubbing. But maybe tone it down? Or at least go for fun and not just for a hook up," Brittany crossed her legs and looked at Santana.

"But you never know 'the one' could be in one of those clubs, besides I nearly hooked up with you earlier. He or she could be in there for you too," Santana shrugged.

Brittany smiled but shrugged "Oh yeah? What makes you think I would actually sleep with you? Anyway I'm still looking. But honestly for now I'm okay. I still live with Quinn remember. I'd want to move out in my own area and then they could come over and it wouldn't be weird or anything,"

"Because hello! Have you seen me?" Santana laughed "Why are you living with Quinn and her girlfriend?" Santana asked.

"No, it's just me and Quinn but Rachel does come over a lot. I actually think she'll be moving in soon. I don't know, I like Quinn and we've lived together for like five years now,"

"Don't you think it's time for a change? I mean, I'd get bored of my house eventually," Santana shrugged.

"Not at all," Brittany shrugged.

* * *

Brittany's approving whistle echoed throughout the clean open space of Santana's apartment. The blonde took off her winter boots and set them by the front door.

"I guessed you'd have a spotless apartment," Brittany joked walking through the threshold, Santana walked behind her, watching her.

"I don't like messy," Santana stated. After walking through Brittany sat down on Santana's sofa and waited for Santana to join her, in which she did.

"So what exactly did you want to do today?" Santana asked the blonde who looked at her instantly.

"Anything you want. I'm game for anything," Brittany beamed a bright smile as she leaned back against the back of the sofa to make herself more comfortable.

"Uh, we could watch a movie, if you'd like?" Santana got up and walked toward her cupboard that held all of her DVD's.

"Sure. You pick one," Brittany answered. She watched as Santana bent down and opened the cabinet, her top riding up slightly to reveal tan skin, Brittany continued to stare.

"I've got Horror, Musicals, Comedy, Disney, Romance, Syfy or Thriller?" Santana asked over her shoulder, she saw Brittany leering and smiled to herself.

"Honestly, you pick. I'll watch anything," Brittany mumbled slightly turning her head to the side to get a better angle of Santana's perfect round ass.

Santana shifted where she stood and picked out one of her favourite movies of all time; The Sound of Music. She opened the case and put the disk into the player. After everything was set she walked into the kitchen to grab some beers for Brittany and herself.

Once she came back into the room she handed a beer to Brittany and sat down next to the blonde. Picking up the controller Santana pressed play...

* * *

**So, I'm going to end it there for now and I'll hopefully update again soon (No promises) I would've updated last night but I had a friend stay over and well, my main priority was her so instead you got it today. I hope you understand :)**

**Review.**

**Until the next time,**

**Chloe**

**Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**If only I could fight this feeling - Chapter 5.**

**Summery: A/U Santana Lopez was the boss of many employees. They all worked for her, forever afraid of the fierce Latina. But things change when the new blonde stumbles on her, before actually meeting her boss. "Who the hell does she think she is talking to me like that!?"**

**So there's not really much to say other then thanks for all the feedback. So here it is...**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

Brittany asked where the bathroom was so Santana explained and she walked away. But that was ten minutes ago. Surely her apartment wasn't that confusing. Santana sat up and looked around, she couldn't see Brittany so she stood and looked for her.

First she looked in the kitchen and found nothing; she then walked into her bedroom and still, nothing. Did she leave? Santana questioned.

Turning around she saw the silhouette of the blonde down the other side of the dark corridor, just standing there. Narrowing her eyes Santana walked to her and as she got closer she noticed Brittany was looking at the wall where her collage of photos was. She was smiling.

"You okay there?" Santana asked.

"Hmm you look really cute as a baby," Brittany mused, she pointed to Santana's favourite picture of herself.

She could remember that picture being taken; she was five years old at Christmas time her parents had given her all of Roald Dahl's children's books. She was so happy just getting pages upon pages of writing. She was looking up at the camera when her father snapped a picture of her. She was wearing a ball cap that belonged to him and was way too big, she had happy tears streaming down her face and her smile went from ear to ear. That was her last childhood memory and she loved it. Brittany listened intently as she told her the story. It sounded like a lovely memory.

"I had an amazing childhood," Santana sighed still smiling widely.

"Sounds like you did," Brittany smiled.

They began to walk down the hallway and back into the living room where the movie was still playing. Brittany sat down again and Santana lay down with her head in the blondes lap. She felt really relaxed around her employee. She liked that it wasn't awkward. She would admit she did like Brittany, hell she had never met anyone like her.

"Hey B?" Santana looked up at the blonde.

"Hmm?" She mumbled looking at the screen.

"Can you pass my beer?" Santana asked smiling up at her, she momentarily looked down and nodded.

Brittany leaned forward to grab Santana's beer and gently placed it in the Latina's hand and returned to watching the musical.

As the famous song started to play Brittany hummed the lyrics.

_Doe, a deer, a female deer  
Ray, a drop of golden sun  
Me, a name I call myself  
Far, a long, long way to run  
Sew, a needle pulling thread  
La, a note to follow Sew  
Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
That will bring us back to Do_

Santana smiled as the verse replayed. Joining in this time.

_Doe, a deer, a female deer  
Ray, a drop of golden sun  
Me, a name I call myself  
Far, a long, long way to run  
Sew, a needle pulling thread  
La, a note to follow Sew  
Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
That will bring us back to Do _

Brittany watched as Santana sung the verse. Her tone was beyond anything she'd ever heard. She had her own unique voice, every rasp was original. And she melted at the sound of it.

Brittany begun clapping once Santana had stopped singing, which alarmed her and caused her to flinch at the unexpected noise.

"That was amazing San! I didn't know you could sing!" Brittany smiled at the woman laying in her lap.

"Oh thanks. I don't really sing around people," Santana admitted.

"Well you should. You're really good!" Brittany said honestly.

"Thanks," Santana smiled at the blonde.

* * *

Santana sighed happily and pressed the off button on her remote and turning the TV off.

"So what'd you want to do now?" Santana asked.

"Can we just talk, maybe get to know each other better?" Brittany asked stretching out her muscles. Santana sat up and turned to face the blonde.

"So like, play truth?" Santana suggested.

"That could work!" Brittany answered enthusiastically.

"Should I go first?" The brunette asked. Brittany nodded in response.

Santana thought for a while before asking her question "What's your childhood career choice?" She asked.

Brittany closed her eyes and thought "Well before writing, I wanted to be a fire fighter," she admitted putting her face in her hands.

Santana laughed and shook her head. She really wasn't expecting that at all "Really? Why a fire fighter?" She asked.

"Well I always wanted to help people and I wasn't that good in Science to become a doctor," she shrugged.

Santana nodded at the blondes intentions.

"Do you have any tattoos and will you show me?" Brittany asked.

"I do, I have three. I have a peace sign on my right hip. I have a quote that says 'Don't let the past steal your present' that is on my underboob and I have a butterfly on the back of my neck," Santana stood up and lifted the hem of her shirt to show her peace sign tattoo then taking her top off to show Brittany her underboob tattoo and then turning around to show her the butterfly on the back of her neck. Once Santana had her top back on, she sat back down on the sofa.

"Same question for you," she simply said.

"I have two. One on my lower back which is a cross and one on my left hip which says 'Forever and always' with a small love heart at the bottom of it," Brittany got up and showed Santana her tattoos, just as the Latina did.

"What's the reason that you last lied to someone?" Santana asked leaning back in her chair.

"The last time I lied was to my mom when I was sixteen..." Brittany trailed off "I haven't lied since. And I lied to her because I was too ashamed at the time. So I lied," Brittany nervously coughed and drank her remaining beer. Santana noticed the bottle was empty.

"Want another one?" Santana asked politely.

Brittany nodded and Santana made her way into the kitchen. She thought it'd be easier if she brought in another couple of bottles instead of keep going in and out. She was opening up the second bottle at the island when she felt warm arms snake around her waist and could feel Brittany's warm breath on the back of her neck.

"You scared me," Santana mumbled. She had this warm feeling all over her body. Like she was burning everywhere.

"Shh..." Was all that was said as she felt something warm and wet touch her neck. The blonde was kissing her. Santana sighed and stood still, enjoying the burning sensation that sparked between the two.

It felt like when Brittany touched her, it set her skin on fire. It was the most relaxing feeling she'd ever experienced. It came to the feeling of being intoxicated. But when Brittany pulled away of a second the fire was gone. She missed it. Yearned it even. Brittany grabbed her hand and slowly spun her around so they were face to face. Brittany was smiling, a shy smile.

Santana couldn't stop looking down at Brittany's lips. She wanted to feel them so much. More than anything. Brittany noticed Santana's indiscreet leering and wasted no time in pressing her lips to the Latina's. Brittany sighed as she did. She found out earlier that day that Santana's lips were so soft and kissable.

Brittany moved the beers to one side and lifted Santana onto the island and rested between her legs. One of Brittany's hands found its way under her shirt and grazing her taught abs while the other caressed her thigh. Santana pulled away breathless and she stared at Brittany in shock.

_I've never been kissed like that_ she thought.

"What?" Brittany asked bashfully.

"I- nothing," Santana brushed it off.

"Well is it okay if I kiss you then?" Brittany asked smiling up at her.

"Absolutely," and with that Santana leaned down and pressed their lips together again. She felt Brittany slightly open her mouth so she took the opportunity to let their tongues meet. When she did Brittany moaned which made Santana smile.

Brittany fiddled with the hem of Santana's shirt before tugging at it. "Off," she mumbled into the kiss.

Santana pulled back and lifted her arms above her head and waited for Brittany to do the rest. Brittany self-consciously licked her lips in anticipation and pulled the material up, once it was over her head Brittany dropped in on the floor kissed Santana's abs.

Santana was getting more turned on by the second as she felt Brittany's tongue glide up her stomach. Santana pulled Brittany's encouraging her to get on the island with her and she complied. Brittany hopped up on the counter with Santana leaning back on her elbows as she watched the blonde.

Brittany kissed her way up Santana's torso until she reached her lips and stopped to take off her jumper and discarding it.

"Where were we?" Brittany rasped.

"Kiss me and you might remember," Santana winked.

Brittany smiled and did as she was told. Kissing Santana maybe the best thing she ever did. It was like kissing a cotton candy cloud; soft, sweet and dreamy while being drunk because it felt amazing. That's the only way Brittany could describe it. Santana quickly unhooked Brittany's bra and let it fall between them.

"Oh god," Santana whispered barely audible. Santana was staring down between them and saw Brittany's peaks. They looked deliciously perfect. Santana carefully turned them over so she was straddling the blonde and leaned down to latch onto Brittany's breast. Santana sucked and licked at her nipple whilst gently palming the other.

"God," Brittany moaned and bucked her hips into Santana. She glanced up at her and saw she had both arms above her head and clutching onto the counter top whilst her eyes remained closed. Once fully satisfied with her work Santana switched and did the same with the other.

"San," Brittany pleaded. Her bottom lip was between her teeth. It was the sexiest thing Santana had ever seen. She nodded in awe and pulled at the waistband of Brittany's pants. Normally while having sex Santana rushed and got herself off. But this was different. It felt different. Santana had no intention of rushing, wanting to savour every moment with the blonde as she slowly pulled the material down Brittany's smooth long legs.

After seeing Brittany in nothing but a thong that had a picture of cherries on it, her arousal rocketed as she stared at her underwear and licked her lips in anticipation.

"San please?" Brittany begged and Santana nodded and pulled the remaining clothing down and out of her way. Like the rest of the clothing, she let it fall on the kitchen floor aimlessly. Santana ran her hands up the blonde's porcelain thighs and when she got to Brittany's sex she cupped it making Brittany moan as she bucked her hips at the feel.

"Fuck," Brittany groaned and tried to get as much friction as she could. Santana leaned forward and gave her a reassuring kiss and ran her fingers down her extremely wet folds and entered the woman below with two fingers.

"You like that huh?" Santana husked into the girl's ear as she slowly built up the pace.

"Fuck, yes!" Brittany moaned loudly. Brittany pulled Santana by the neck and latched their lips together in a heated but messy kiss. Santana picked up the pace even more and rubbed her thumb over Brittany's most sensitive spot and making Brittany moan into her mouth.

"You feel so good Britt," Santana moaned into her.

Santana pulled back breathless and after a while she kissed along Brittany's jaw and onto the sweat glistening skin of her neck and sucked while still keeping at her ministrations. Brittany's breathing was ragged and Santana expected that she was close.

"San don't give me a hickey," Brittany gasped. Santana let go of the skin and watched as it turned into a dark red. Oops she thought and placed a warm kiss over it.

"I kind of already did," Santana mumbled.

"Shit," Brittany gasped in pleasure. Santana felt Brittany start to clench around her fingers so she sped up her movements and rubbed her thumb over Brittany's hard nub even more until Brittany was falling apart underneath her.

"Uh God Santannna uh!" Brittany screamed as she came completely undone. Santana watched the blonde as she closed her eyes in pure pleasure, her arms above her head and clutching onto the counter.

"Sweet Jesus!" Brittany exclaimed as she opened her eyes and saw dark brown orbs staring back at her.

"You're so beautiful. You know that?" Santana informed.

"So are you," Brittany smiled bashfully. Santana kissed Brittany again and slightly got up from her and Brittany pulled her back down.

"I haven't paid you back yet," Brittany husked.

"Can we move somewhere else?"

"Bedroom?"

"Sofa," Santana smiled.

They both jumped down from the counter and walked hand in hand into the living room where Brittany pulled Santana into her and lifted her so she could rest her on the sofa. Brittany began to strip Santana when they heard keys rattling in the door and opening.

Brittany got up and looked while Santana ran into the kitchen to get their clothes. Brittany quickly put on her bra and jumper but just threw on her spanks without underwear. Santana quickly put on her top and tried to cool herself down by fanning her face. What she didn't expect was to see Kurt walk through in his suite.

"Kurt how the fuck did you get a key to my apartment?" Santana yelled angrily.

"You gave me it..." He trailed off when he saw Brittany sitting on the sofa with messy hair and ragged clothes. He looked back at Santana and got the same image.

OH... He thought dumbfounded.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" Santana sighed. That was the second time she'd been cockblocked in one day and she was fed up.

"I wanted to see if you were doing anything..." Kurt looked at Brittany again and continued "I didn't know you'd have company,"

"That's okay. I was just leaving anyway," Brittany got up and walked towards the door to put her shoes on.

"No, Britt," Santana tried.

"I'll see you at work," Brittany smiled apologetically and left.

"I hate you," Santana exclaimed and slumped on the sofa.

"You totally had sex with her right?" Kurt laughed.

"Fuck off Kurt. I don't need your batshit craziness right now," Santana got up and walked into the kitchen and saw Brittany's print into the counter top. She laughed at that a little she got a beer from the counter and chugged it.

The doorbell rang and Santana walked her way toward it. When she opened the door she saw shocked to see Brittany. She let Brittany pull her into a sweet kiss and felt her put a piece of paper in her hand.

"I couldn't not kiss you goodbye after that," Brittany whispered. Santana just stood in awe of the blonde.

"Please stay..." Santana begged.

"I really can't San. Quinn is probably worried sick. I'm sorry," Brittany apologised, Santana nodded understandingly and kissed her again.

After turning around and getting a playful pat on the ass Brittany walked away.

Santana closed the door behind her and drank some more of her beer. _Did that really just happen?_She thought.

She remembered the paper in her hand and she opened it up and read.

_I'd love to see you like this again, soon x_

_Brittany_ _555-0263-3828_

Santana smiled and drank again.

* * *

**Well. Does that get a review? Maybe?**

**Chloe**  
**Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**If only I could fight this feeling - Chapter 6.**

**Summery: A/U Santana Lopez was the boss of many employees. They all worked for her, forever afraid of the fierce Latina. But things change when the new blonde stumbles on her, before actually meeting her boss. "Who the hell does she think she is talking to me like that!?"**

**Thanks for all the favourites/follows/reviews guys! They mean so much to me!**

**WARNING! Little time jump. Minimal Klaine in this chapter!**

**Anyway onward with the story!**

**Read & Review.**

* * *

Brittany had for filled her promise just as she said. Santana had no complaints. Actually the opposite. Brittany came over more often and they'd end up heavily making out on Santana's sofa or panting while naked after having sex and they'd be cuddling in bed until Brittany decided to leave. Santana took they key from Kurt so he couldn't just walk in her apartment.

After having a good confrontation with her family the first time, Gloria asked for Santana and Brittany to come over for the day and things went swimmingly until her brothers came home and then all sorts of Spanish curses came out. Brittany was completely amused the whole time.

It's been a month and they'd hook up at least three or four times a week depending on what Santana's hours in work were. And sometimes Brittany stayed with her and takes her home. Santana would invite her in and they'd be in the same position within the hour.

Santana was extremely happy when she was around Brittany, it was almost overwhelming. Brittany always made her smile in whatever she did, Santana's cheeks almost hurt as she was smiling so much.

She had developed feelings for the blonde throughout the month spent together. Santana learned things about the blonde like she has a cat called Lord Tubbington who is majorly overweight as Brittany over feeds him because he looks hungry all the time. She discovered that her favourite band was Maroon 5 and went to their concert when she was twenty and got hit on by the lead singer Adam Levine.

It was a Sunday afternoon and they'd just had their "Afternoon delight" so to speak. Santana was curled up onto Brittany as massaged her head. She was enjoying it so much that she fell to sleep on the blonde.

She was still sleeping so Brittany got up quietly and went to leave "Ouch fuck!" Brittany quietly cursed as she stubbed her toe in the darkness of Santana's bedroom.

She had only once been there in the morning and it was the best. Seeing a sleepy Santana was the cutest thing in the whole world.

"Mhm Britt?" Santana mumbled sleepily in the darkness.

"Yes San?" Brittany answered innocently.

"Are..." Santana yawned "... Are you leaving?" She asked the blonde.

"Yeah. I need to get back its nearly ten go back to sleep San," Brittany stated getting herself dressed.

"Mhm okay. Goodnight Britt-Britt," Santana positioned herself on the bed and went back to sleep.

Brittany chuckled and finished getting dressed. Before she left she placed a loving kiss on Santana's cheek. And then left, looking over her shoulder at the sleeping Latina as she silently snored.

* * *

Santana childishly spun her chair and put her legs on her desk as she drank her steaming cup of coffee. Kurt was running her through her day and calls that she'd missed. Bill, her boss, had a monthly meeting with her that was in thirty minutes and she wasn't looking forward to it. Being in an office with a man whose voice is more annoying then Janice from Friends. His half bald head shines in the light from the fluorescent strip overhead. But the worst thing is, he spits when he talks.

Kurt's phone started to ring which brought Santana out of her dazed state. He answered with his high pitched voice.

"Hey babe," he greeted who Santana could only guess as Blaine, his husband.

"No, he needs to have a bath when he gets home," Kurt said into the phone. He was silent as his husband spoke back.

"Yeah, that could work. Just make sure he doesn't stay up late again," Santana watched as she saw Kurt's domestic side.

"Is he there? Could you put him on?" Kurt requested and sat on the chair opposite his boss. He made no eye contact with his boss as he spoke to his son.

"Hi Devon honey. Its daddy," all that could be heard was a scream yelling "Daddy!" This made the man smile.

"Hi honey. Do you remember what I told you this morning?" Kurt looked up at Santana who was smiling at him.

"Good boy. So that means no being up late tonight, dad and I need our alone time to talk to Santa and tell him your entire Christmas list," Santana laughed at the cuteness of their family.

"Promise?"

"Okay, put your father on," Kurt sighed as he began speaking to his husband again.

"Well we do need to start shopping Blaine. And online is easier and cheaper,"

"No, I know money doesn't matter but more cash wouldn't hurt,"

"Okay well I'll see you tonight. Love you bye,"

Kurt smiled then hung up the phone and quickly sliding it into his pocket. He then looked up at his boss who was smiling knowingly at him.

"Time alone to talk to Santa? Is that your code for sneaky sex?" Santana laughed and Kurt glared.

"No..." He trailed off "Besides, at least I'm having sex," Kurt poked his tongue.

"So what? You think this..." Santana pointed to her taught body "... Isn't getting any? Please. Kurt I probably get more sex then you've ever had," Santana laughs.

"Oh that's right. Ever since Blondie arrived you've been happier. I wonder why," he said sarcastically.

"You know, you're right. _Brittany _and I do have sex. But let's not forget you were the one telling me to start settling down," Santana shrugged.

"So, you're like a thing now?" Kurt asked smiling suggestively.

"I didn't say that. I mean, we've never talked about it. We've never even been out on a date. But I like when we're together. So, I might ask her to go to the movies with me..." Santana trailed off as she saw Brittany walk past her office.

"Well if you like it when you're with her then I say go for it. The worst she can say is no. But with the way she looks at you, I'm betting she'll say yes," Kurt got up and walked toward the door.

"Wait. How does she look at me?" She asked but the porcelain man already left.

* * *

"Hello Santana," Bill greeted the Latina. Santana nodded and reluctantly shook his hand.

_Let the torture begin _She thought. They both sat down and Bill put his legs on his desk.

"So let's start off. I hear you one of the people that you interviewed last month," Santana nodded.

"I hired two other people but they didn't show up on the first day so fuck'em. But yes Bri- I mean miss Pierce is a very hard worker and she produces amazing articles and she seems to really fit in with the rest-" Santana was cut off by her boss.

"Good job, good job. I've seen her and damn. Very nice job. I'm sure she'll keep the male workers entertained-"

"Excuse me!?" Santana angrily cut her boss off.

"Oh don't act like that Santana. I know you play for the other team too," Bill crossed his arms over his chest. It looked like he was making himself look more intimidating. Shit like that didn't work on Santana.

"What exactly are you saying here Bill?" Santana narrowed her eyes.

"What I'm saying is; you wouldn't get up on that?" Bill quirked his brow and watched the Latina.

"First of all, my sexuality _is none_of your concern let alone your business or interest. Second, yes she may be beautiful but she's a human being so don't treat her like she's a piece of meat. And lastly shut the fuck up because she wouldn't touch your junk with a ten foot barge poll because like me, she 'plays for the other team'," Santana angrily stood up "... And you know what!? You're right I would get up on that because I already have. And I probably will tonight. So fuck you very much," Santana walked out of her boss' office and slammed the door shut.

Santana looked up and everyone on the floor was staring at her. She glared at them all and continued toward the elevator to get to her floor.

Once the elevator dinged at her floor she stepped out and tore through her floor and when she got to her office she angrily slammed the door shut. Brittany watched her the whole time with a pout.

_I had better go check on her _she thought.

Brittany stood up from her desk after a couple of minutes and walked over to Santana's office. After knocking three times and receiving a "fuck off" she entered the office.

Santana was leaning against the window with her arm and her head rested on it. She sighed as she heard the door close and lock.

"Didn't you hear me!?" Santana shouted not bothering to turn around.

"No, I did. Loud and clear. Pity you don't scare me," Brittany chuckled and started walking toward the Latina.

"Britt I'm not in a good mood," Santana sighed her tone became a lot softer around the blonde.

"I can tell. What's up?" Brittany asked, she put her hand on Santana's shoulder and encouraged her.

"My boss is a jackass," Santana chuckled.

"Mine isn't. She's a total babe..." Santana looked at Brittany who winked at her "... I think I have the best boss ever in my opinion," Brittany smiled. Santana turned towards the blonde a hugged her neck.

"Thanks Britt," Santana mumbled into her neck.

"That's okay San," Brittany wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist.

"Are we meeting up tonight?" Santana mumbled into the embrace.

Brittany dramatically gasped "Santana! It sounds like you're using me for sex," she laughed and Santana joined in.

"Me? Never! Using my own employees for sex? Doesn't sound like me at all," Santana said dramatically.

"You're pretty good at acting," Brittany mused and pulled away from their embrace.

Santana quirked a brow "And who says I was acting Miss Pierce?" She said seriously.

Brittany pouted until Santana started to laugh and then she also started giggling.

After their laughs finally died down Brittany walked around Santana's desk and sat in her chair.

"Do you want to meet up tonight?" Brittany asked. Santana shook her head.

"I wanted to do something different," Santana stared at the blonde.

"Different how? Like scissor?" She asked seriously which made Santana choke on her spit.

"No, no. Different as in, like a date..." Santana suggested.

Brittany's eyes went wide at the spontaneous question "Oh..."

"It's uh- no it okay..." Santana stuttered.

"No. No San, I want to..." Brittany smiled at her "... What do you have in mind?"

Santana sighed happily "Well I was thinking maybe a nice dinner and a movie?"

"Dinner and a movie sound nice," Brittany smiled.

"Excellent. I'm thinking Italian restaurant?" Santana asked.

"Perfect," the blonde winked.

"Be sure to dress up," Santana winked.

"Only if you do," Brittany laughed.

"Of course. Although we might look a bit weird going into a movie theatre in a dress in winter," Santana chuckled.

"True. Wouldn't want people's attention like that," Brittany looked down at her hands.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana walked over to Brittany "You get people's attention just walking through a door. Britt you're stunning," Brittany looked up at Santana and smiled. The gleam in her eyes shoe nothing but happiness, adoration and something else Santana couldn't quite put her finger on.

"San..." She sighed and pulled Santana down so she could kiss her.

The kiss was short but meaningful. Every kiss they shared took Santana's breath away. Santana pulled away and kissed the blonde forehead.

"How about we split it to two dates and we fine dine tonight?" Brittany bashfully asked.

"I think that was the best idea ever so far," Santana smiled then leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

**So I'll leave it there for now. That way you guys can look forward to the date(s) next chapter. Or I'll span them out so you'll have more to look forward to? I don't know, you guys tell me what you want.**

**Any suggestions, ideas or questions just PM me or review.**

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**Review.**

**Chloe**

**Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**If only I could fight this feeling - Chapter 7.**

**Summery: A/U Santana Lopez was the boss of many employees. They all worked for her, forever afraid of the fierce Latina. But things change when the new blonde stumbles on her, before actually meeting her boss. "Who the hell does she think she is talking to me like that!?"**

**So after a little chat with a reviewer I have decided to change the topic of this story from angst to drama as this fitted better with the story and my ideas. Don't get angry or sad it was a personal decision :) **

**Now this is officially my longest chapter so i really hope you enjoy it :) **

**Now, I'm sorry about the wait, life is difficult right now. School and exams getting in the way and things. Along with family and personal time...**  
**But anyway here's your chapter.**

**Happy Holidays.**

**Read & Review.**

* * *

Santana fished through her bag in hopes to find the source of the noise. Once she found her phone in her rather messy bag she looked at the unrecognised number, answering it and having quite a shock.

"Santana?" The other line said.

"Hello?" She mumbled hoarsely into the device.

"Oh mija. I'm still learning to work this thing. C mo est s?" Santana now recognised her mothers voice.

"I'm fine mami. I'm actually at work right now, can I call you back or something?" Santana asked.

Brittany began stroking Santana's bare thigh, she instantly got tingles, as she talked to her mother.

"Oh okay Mija. Bye." Santana quickly hung up the phone without saying goodbye to her mother. She was busy. Busy with Brittany. And to be fair her mother had cock blocked her way too much in life. She wasn't doing it now.

Santana smiled down at the blonde who's head was resting on her thigh. She looked affordable.

"Hey." Brittany whispered.

"Hey." Santana answered.

"Why did you lie to your mom?" Brittany asked.

"Would you rather me say that I've got the most beautiful woman ever, between my legs?" Santana chuckled.

"If it didn't mean lying then yes. Won't she know that your lying anyway? It's 11 o'clock. You never work that late..." Brittany stated.

"Who cares if she does? She won't know that we're doing this. I'm actually really glad she doesn't know we're doing this. That would be weird her imagining this." Santana cringed.

"I guess..." Brittany trailed off.

"Britt what's up?" Santana asked turning her head.

"Nothing... I don't know. I just don't like it when people lie to their parents, I regret ever lying to mine..." She trailed off.

Santana encouraged Brittany to come up her naked body and lay beside her.

"Britt you mention that you lied to your parents. What did you lie about?" Santana asked tucking blonde hair behind her ear. Brittany sighed knowing this would come.

"When I was younger I didn't believe I was bisexual. Mainly because my family are Christian and of course it's a sin to like the same sex. So when I got my first girlfriend, I was twenty, I brought her around my parents house for dinner and we were in my old room a lot. I introduced her as my friend but later that day my mom came upstairs while we were making out and she caught us. She asked if we were dating and I denied it. I said that we just friends and that she came onto me. Which was the worst thing to say in front of your girlfriend by the way..." Brittany nervously laughed and continued "My mom knew I was lying and she practically disowned me that night. I haven't seen or heard from her or my father since. My girlfriend broke up with me that night too." Santana wiped a stray tear from the blondes cheek and kissed her lovingly.

"Have you ever tried to contact her or your father?" Santana asked once she pulled away.

"They changed all their details and moved house. I don't know where they are." Brittany sighed.

Santana opened her arms so she could hug the blonde. Santana pulled the duvet up and covered them both and gave Brittany the comfort she needed.

"Only you, Quinn and Rachel know that..." Brittany mumbled into the crook of Santana's neck.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. I feel very privileged to even know you Brittany. You're a special woman. You're smart, funny, beautiful and you're the most amazing person I've ever met and if your parents couldn't see that and stay with you, then that's their problem babe. You shouldn't get upset because they're the ones missing out. They didn't get the chance to see an amazing person like you become a real woman." Santana comforted.

"I just miss them, you know?" Brittany sniffed.

"Well, we can share my parents. They're a little crazy and speak Spanish most if the time but ill teach you and we can share." Santana rambled. The idea made Brittany chuckle and she pulled back slightly.

"You were wrong when you said I'm the most amazing person you've ever met. You obviously don't look in the mirror that much because that title belongs to you, Santana." Brittany gave Santana a passionate kiss that she deserved.

"I like you Brittany. I like you a lot." Santana nodded emphasising her point.

"I know. I like you too. I don't just sleep with anyone you know." She chuckled.

"So what are you saying?" Santana smiled.

"I'm saying that you're special to me Santana. You're special in every way." She shrugged.

"Am I special enough to be on top?" Santana whispered.

"You know I like to dominate... But yes, you are special enough to be on top." Brittany smiled.

Santana quickly made her way on top of the blonde and straddled her as the duvet piled at the Latina's waist. The cool air instantly making the blondes nipples perky. Wasting no time Santana instinctively groped them and started to knead them.

"Have you ever had a breast implant?" Santana wondered.

"I did have them, but they hurt when I danced so I got them removed." Brittany shrugged.

"How long would you be dancing?" Santana had now let go and was just straddling the blonde.

"Well I was a dance teacher so all day, five days a week."

"Why did you quit?"

"Unfortunately teachers don't get paid well enough these days. But I'm glad I quit anyway, I have my dream job and right now I have my dream girl on top of me," the blonde winked.

"Dream girl? How cheesy was that?" Santana chuckled.

"You're perfect to me Santana. There's no one else like you, well at least from who I've met anyway. You're smart, funny, neat, cute and very, very sexy." Brittany ran her fingertips over the brunette's thighs.

"You do realise no one can be perfect right?" Santana clarified.

"I didn't say you'd be perfect for everyone, Santana you're perfect for me." The blonde whispered the last sentence but Santana still heard what she said.

Making Santana smile was something that Brittany had an expertise in. Pretty much anything she says or does would make the Latina smile.

* * *

"Hello mami." Santana greeted her mother over the phone.

"Why didn't you call back last night mija? I was waiting for your call." Her mothers voice sounded concerned.

"Oh, sorry mami. I was with Brittany last night." Santana stated.

"Oh, well you could have told me mija. How are you two? Please tell me you've been on a date?" Gloria sounded serious which made Santana inwardly laugh a little. Her mother had never taken an interest on the women she dated, ever.

"No not yet. But our first date is tonight, I'm really excited." Santana informed her mother.

"Santana va a una cita con Brittany esta noche." She heard her mother yell through her house and she received lots of typical boyish banter and a wolf whistle.

"I'm happy for you mija." Her mother states once he had returned to her phone.

"Thanks mami. I'm happy too." Santana smiles genuinely.

"You know, I think Brittany is really good for you mija. Your more grounded with her being around."

"Mami! We're not even together yet."

"I know. And your grounded already. That's a good thing mija. I think she might be _the one_ for you."

"Don't be ridiculous." Santana sighed.

"I'm being realistic Santana. Even the way she looks at you, you can tell that she wants to be with you."

"How exactly do you know this?" Santana asked.

"I'm your mother. I know everything." Gloria stated proudly.

"Okay whatever. We'll just see how things pan out and you know I might ask her to be my girlfriend soon." Santana said a little quieter as Brittany was still in her apartment and she didn't want her to hear.

"I'm happy for you mija. You really deserve a girl like Brittany." Gloria stated.

"Yeah. Thanks mami. So what is it you wanted anyway?" Santana asked changing the subject.

"Well, I was going to ask if you and Brittany wanted to come over for dinner tonight, but it seems you already have plans."

"Yeah. I'm taking her out to Tony's. I think she'll love it there." Santana said triumphantly.

"Oh Tony's. That's a really expensive restaurant. She must be special to you." Gloria prompted her daughter.

"A special girl deserves special dates. Am I right?" Santana smiled at the mystery behind her words.

"You're right. Well I had better go, goodbye mija."

"Goodbye mami." Before Santana hung up she heard her mother speak again.

"Oh Santana! no dejes que esto una sola vez." Her mother said.

"I won't mami." Santana smiled at her mothers words.

"Bye." And with that Santana hung up.

* * *

"Hey Britt." Santana chimed through the darkness of her bedroom. She held a tray of breakfast for the blonde.

"Right there." The blonde moaned in her sleep.

"What?" Santana froze.

"Shit." Another moan.

"Um..." Santana breathed once she realised what was happening.

Brittany was Lying on her front with her head buried into the pillows and the duvet up to her neck.

"Oh god. Don't stop." The blondes voice was muffled by the pillows but it was still pretty clear.  
Santana put the breakfast tray down on her bedside table and lifted the duvet up so she could get into bed again.

"I was wondering when you would come back to bed." The blonde said.

"Wha-" in one swift movement the blonde was on top of her, staring down at her hungrily. Santana swallowed the thick lump in her throat and stared back at the blonde.

"You may not know this but morning sex is my favourite activity of the day." Brittany husked.

"Well then I wouldn't want to disappoint you." Santana leaned forward and connected their lips only to be pushed back by the blonde.

"I'm on top, I decide what happens from now on."

"God you're so sexy Britt."

"Strip." Brittany says in reply.

Santana wastes no time in taking her tank top off and throwing it somewhere on her bedroom floor. All that was left to take off was a pair of laced panties that Brittany was eyeing hungrily.

"On second thought. I'll take these off." Brittany pushed herself further down the bed and moved the duvet so it covered her body. Santana felt two strong hands on her thighs which made her involuntarily at loss of air.

Brittany eyed the white material and decided what she wanted to do with it. Leaning forward the blonde grabbed the lacy material between her teeth and pulled it down the Latina's caramel legs. Once the material was discarded Brittany returned her focus on the Latina's needs.

Leaning down Brittany trailed feather light kisses up the brunette's strong thighs until she reached her centre. With the darkness of being under the duvet Brittany couldn't see Santana's arousal but could smell it. It was like the heavenly smell of all things good put in one.

Pressing her lips to the newly waxed skin made Santana shudder with pleasure.

"Keep still." Brittany demanded.

Not wanting to leave the Latina hanging for too long Brittany trailed her tongue up her folds which made Santana open her legs wide to get the best angle. With Brittany in full focus she dived in with her mouth and planted a kiss on Santana's most sensitive spot and continued by sucking, licking and often biting it.

Trying to stay a still as she possibly could with Brittany between her legs was possibly the hardest thing to ever do. Especially when the blondes tongue worked wonders on her.

"I bet you love me being between your legs. Touching you in such intimate areas." Brittany husked.

"_fuck_. Yes." Santana moaned loudly and bucked her hips into the blondes mouth.

"What did I say about keeping still?" Brittany scolded.

"Fuck. Britt, it's so hard. You're so good." Santana bucked her hips more.

"Keep still or I won't let you come." Brittany threatened. Santana groaned but reluctantly complied.

Brittany started her ministrations again, working Santana up to her highest peak. Making her moan as baffled noises escaped her mouth while doing so. Santana loved the feeling and sight of the skilled blonde between her legs. She pushed the duvet over the blonde so she could see exactly what she was doing, the sight adding to her arousal.

_she is so beautiful_ Santana thought looking down at Brittany.

"Oh fuck Britt!" Santana gasped as the blonde inserted a long, slim finger into her. She twisted and flexed it while thrusting into her. Still with her tongue focusing on her sensitive nub she looked up at Santana and smiled as she watched Santana watch her.

"So good." Santana moaned and let her head fall back onto the pillow as she came to her climax.

As soon as the feeling was gone, Brittany was too. Santana glanced up and saw Brittany manuvering herself over Santana's body. Lifting Santana's leg she held it to her shoulder while she thrusted her hips and made their clits bump and grind. Santana was already sensitive from coming down from her high and when she had Brittany grinding against her most feminine organ she relished at the feeling.

"God. You don't know how good you feel!" Brittany breathed.

"If it feels anything like you; it's amazing." Santana gasped.

Brittany smiled while continuing to grind into her boss. _Her boss_, no she was _so_ much more than that. Brittany felt a single drop of sweat slide its way down her spine.

Lets face it, sex is most definitely the best workout. Closing her eyes as the tension in her abdomen increased with every touch. Brittany threw her head back and let out a ragged noise as she reached her peak.

Santana watched through hooded eyelashes as Brittany came undone, she followed suit.

Brittany released Santana's leg and collapsed on top of the Latina. Their breathing slowing down to its original pace.

"Well fuck me." Santana laughed barely having enough energy to pull Brittany up her body, with her help of course.

"I don't think I have the energy." Brittany lazily smiled.

"Me either." Santana shrugged.

"I think I have a new favourite activity." Santana blurted.

Brittany looked up and smiled at her "Told'ya morning sex was the best." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yes. But I was talking about sex with you in general."

* * *

True to her word Santana arrived at Brittany's house at seven o'clock on the dot. She decided to ring the doorbell instead of knocking, as that's what it's for.  
A short pretty woman with long dark brown hair opened the door to her surprise. She presumed it was Rachel.

"You're Santana!?" The woman asked unsure.

"I sure am. Is Britt ready?" Santana politely answered.  
"She's in her room. Come in, come in!" The woman practically pulled her inside the door and closed it.

"Rachel right?" Santana asked offering out her left hand.

"You are correct. Has B mentioned me?" Rachel asked shaking Santana's preferred hand.

"Yeah. Britt adores you." Santana shrugs.

"Yeah right!" Rachel chuckled and took a step back towards a well decorated threshold.

"Britt! Santana's here! Get your blonde butt down here!" Rachel hollered up the stairs.

Santana stood awkwardly by the door opposite the stairs and she patently waited for her beautiful date.

"I've heard at lot about you Santana. Brittany tells me many great things about you. She wouldn't shut up about you after her first interview you gave her. I'm so..."

Santana let Rachel's voice be drowned out as she saw a foot turn the corner and slowly an elegant blue dress appeared right after. Brittany's smooth milky legs were on show and she rocked black pumps.

Santana anxiously and nervously smoothed out her own designer dress. The anticipation to see Brittany in front of her was becoming too much. Within the slow motion Rachel had stopped talking and was glancing up the stairs at her best friend also.

And then she saw all of her. The blue material started at the blondes bodacious twins and hugged them tightly but not revealing too much; her mid dress effortlessly drifted down her body not hugging but not loose. Just perfectly. Brittany had her hair in a side plait with her fringe flipped back in a perfect quiff. The woman looked stunning. Beyond that even.

Brittany descended the stairs taking in Santana's appearance. She also wore black pumps, but no doubt Brittany would still be taller. A long red dress that ended mid thigh. Her hair was simple straightened and the top half pinned back and out of her face.

"You're on time Miss Lopez." Brittany smiled breaking the ice.

"I'm never late Miss Pierce, I can assure you." Was the reply. Santana walked toward the stairs and held out her hand to help Brittany down the last few stairs, like the gentlewoman she is.

"You look breathtaking tonight." Santana stated.

"Thank you Santana. But not compared to you." Brittany kissed her on the cheek which made her slightly blush.

"Oh my god, you guys are so cute!" Beamed Rachel.

Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist an held her close. As if protecting her.

"Let's get a picture!" Rachel exclaimed and took Brittany's phone from her hand to snap a picture of the two.

They didn't have to pose or smile. They were already doing that by the sight of one another.

"Shall we go?" Santana asked.

"Lead the way Miss Lopez." Brittany smiled.

"I intended to Miss Pierce." Santana kissed her briefly and they headed out the front door, taking careful steps as the winter weather hasn't agreed with their fabulous choice of footwear.

* * *

"Two under Lopez." Santana says to the hostess without taking her eyes off of Brittany.

"Right this way Miss Lopez." The hostess lead the way to their table. Tony's restaurant was by far Santana's favourite; even the interior screamed rich bitches.

"I feel out of place." Brittany whispered as she looked around the other tables and being stared at by other women.

"Why?" Santana whispered back.

The hostess stopped and pointed to their table and Santana pulled the chair out so Brittany could sit down. After she moved around the table and sat opposite the blonde.

"Have you seen the people in here? I don't fit in." Brittany whispered.

"What makes you think that Britt?" Santana furrowed her brows.

"All the women in here are beautiful, elegant-" the blonde was interrupted by her date.

"Whoa. I'll stop you right there. Why are you being like this? These women got nothing you babe." Santana leaned forward and Brittany mirrored her. The two met in the middle with a sweet kiss.

"Would it make you feel better if we were on our own?" Santana whispered breathlessly.

Brittany nodded biting her lower lip subconsciously. Santana called for the hostess to come back over and within seconds she was by Brittany's side searching, for the reason of her being here, with her dark brown eyes.

"What's the problem Miss Lopez?" She asked.

"We'd like to be moved to one of the back VIP rooms please." Santana said firmly.

"I don't think that's possible Miss Lopez. However-" Santana cut her off.

"Get Tony out here please. Tell him S-Lo is here." She ordered the hostess.

The woman stood in shock but eventually nodded "Very good Miss Lopez." And walked off.

"Is this really necessary?" Brittany asked.

"The bitch should've just taken us through to the back. So yes. Besides, I want what's best for you and you're not comfortable like this and I'm trying to make you feel as comfortable as you can possibly be." Santana admitted. She saw Santana's eyes look past her and she was smiling.

"Tony!" Santana exclaimed standing up. Brittany turned her head to see the famous Tony but saw no one.

"S-Lo! What's the problem mocha?" Brittany looked to her right and saw Tony. He was definitely not who she was expecting.

Tony stood roughly three foot from the ground. He spoke with an Italian accent. He was dressed in small fitted pants and a blue flannel shirt. His hair was curly but kept groomed.

Santana bent down and shook Tony's hand "Is there any chance we can get moved? These seats aren't really me. I like privacy, if you know what I mean." Santana looked at Brittany and winked causing her to blush.

"I get you. Come with me Boobs McGoo." Tony turned around and started walking.

"Let's go Britt." Santana held out her hand for Brittany to take and they followed Tony hand in hand.

Tony lead them into the back room that had a more intimate interior as they walked into the room Brittany looked around in the dimly lit room. Different shades of red coloured the wall and there were five booths in the room all a couple of yards apart. _much better, way less pubic_ she thought happily.

Tony showed them to their booth and nodded to them before leaving.

"Thanks shortass." Santana called. He stuck his middle finger up at her playfully.

"What's the deal with the insults, I mean, Boobs McGoo?" Brittany asked confused.

"Don't worry about it. We've always talked to each other that way. Tony's a really cool guy." Santana smiled and poured them a glass of champaign that was already in the bucket of ice when they arrived.

"Thank you." Brittany smiled once she handed her a glass.

"You're mighty welcome Miss Pierce." Santana gave her the Lopez megawatt smile and winked.

"So what do you usually order when you come here?" Asked Brittany.

"Well, I don't come her often. Only usually on special occasions, so I order _fonduta_ which is fondue for the starter and then linguine with some sort of seafood for the main course. But it depends on my mood to what fish I eat." Santana said.

"I've never tried linguine before. I think I might tonight though." Brittany smiles at her date.

"Excellent choice m'lady." The waiter says from behind her. _When the frack did he get there?_

"Will that order be for both of you lovely ladies?" He asks.

"It will. Thank you. You'll love linguine Britt."

"What wine would you like with your meal Miss Lopez?" The waiter asks while never breaking eye contact with the Latina.

"White Shiraz please, chilled with ice." Santana expertly says.

"Very good." The waiter walks away from their table as Brittany gives Santana a loving look.

"What?" She smirks.

"You're a wine nerd aren't you?" She sips her champaign.

"I know what wine is good." She shrugs.

"Nerd." Brittany sung.

"I resent that Madame." Santana smiled playfully.

Brittany smiled and got up from her side of the table. The ex dancer then walked to Santana's side if the booth and sat back down, draping her arm over Santana's neck in the process. She leaned into Santana and whispered "Nerds are hot" into her ear.

"I'm the biggest nerd ever!" Santana exclaimed.

"Well you are really hot, so you must be." Brittany started to fan the Latinas face playfully.

"Believe me, I am." Santana said breathless.

"I believe you." Brittany kissed her cheek.

* * *

"That was totally delicious." Brittany placed her fork down on the plate and licked her lips.

"I told you you'd like it." Santana smiles triumphantly while finishing her own meal.

"You were right." Brittany leaned into Santana and pressed their lips together in a short sweet kiss. Surely after finishing their meal the waiter came by and took their plates away from the table.

Seconds after the waiter was back at their table and innocently breaking them apart.

"Will you be joining us for dessert?" The shabby man asked kindly.

"No thank you. We'll just have the cheque please." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand interlacing their fingers together.

The waiter pulled out their receipt and Santana signed it and left the cash amount on the table plus a $20 tip. After getting themselves together they walked out of the back room hand in hand and walked toward the front of the restaurant. As they walked past the hostess Santana put down a five dollar bill and carried on walking.

Santana walked Brittany to her car which was being pulled up at the valet bay. Once the valet guy was out of her R8, she opened the door for Brittany and paid him. After quickly walking around to her side and jumping in they were off to their next destination.

Brittany was slightly shivering so Santana kindly put on the heater as they drove with the radio quietly playing in the background.

Brittany reached across the middle console and grabbed Santana's knee and gently squeezed it. Santana looked to her right and smiled at the blonde before returning her attention to the road.

"Where are you taking me?" Brittany asked.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Santana said seriously.

"Please tell me?" Brittany asked again.

"No..." Santana dragged her answer out "You don't like surprises, do you?" She side glanced at the blonde.

"I like surprises when I don't know I'm getting them. But if I know about a surprise then it bugs me." Brittany shrugged and started playing with the car dice that dangled from the rear view mirror.

"Well I think you'll like this surprise, so I'm not telling you." Santana playfully poked her tongue out at Brittany. The blonde smiled back and shrugged.

* * *

"You're taking me on a jet ski ride!" Brittany exclaimed.

"That I am." Santana laughed as she watched Brittany looked down at her dress.

"In our dresses?" Brittany asked unsure.

"No. Rachel helped me out a bit." Santana pulled out a rucksack from the trunk of her R8 an handed Brittany one of the surfing suites.

"It's warmer than a bikini." She said simply.

"Where do I change?" Brittany asked.

"There is a changing room just over there near the boat house." Santana pointed to a small changing block.

Brittany happily walked over to it to get changed.

Santana pulled out her phone quickly and rang her speed dial.

"Is it ready? We'll be there in about twenty minuets. Good. Bring my warmest clothes or blankets. Yes bring that too. Make sure we can't see you when we arrive, I don't want her to be frightened or anything. Okay good." Santana hung up and began to undress herself in the open.

When Brittany came back Santana was already in her surfing suite and had the rucksack in hand while she carefully put her dress into it.

"Here let me take that." Santana took Brittany's blue dress from her and put it into the rucksack with her own. She then gave Brittany a life jacket and threw the rucksack on her back.

Once Brittany was set she took Santana's offered hand and sat on the seat of the jet ski, Santana sat behind her and reached over to hold the handlebars.

"Ready?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"Then lets do this!" Santana kicked away from the dock and slowly started the engine and they whisked away making Brittany gasp.

"I'm taking you to Sandy Hook Bay." Santana shouted over the clash of the waves.

"Okay." She heard Brittany reply.

"We'll be there in about fifteen minuets." Santana informed.

* * *

"Why didn't you wear a life jacket?" Brittany asked while taking hers off.

"Because I don't need one." Santana said once she had finished tying up the jet ski to the dock.

"So, Sandy Hook Bay?" Brittany took Santana's hand.

"Patients, you'll see." Santana chuckled and walked toward the lit area.

"You put a bed in the middle of a beach." Brittany turned and hugged the brunette.

"Yeah I did." Santana mumbled into milky skin.

"Thank you." Brittany whispered.

"You're welcome." Santana pulled back and took Brittany's hand in her own and walked toward the bed.

Once the pair had laid down under the stars a butler appeared with two glasses of champaign and a small bag, which he placed on the floor . Santana took both and handed one to Brittany.

"Thank you Smith." Santana nodded to him and he back at her Brittany watched the silent activity and smiled.

"You're really going for it aren't you?" Brittany chuckled as she watched Smith walk away.

"I've never done _this_ before, so I wanted to go all out on you." Santana shrugged and brought up the bag that Smith was holding. Inside was two pairs of sweat pants, two tank tops and two jackets. Santana took out all of the clothing and placed it on the bed.

"In case you're cold." Santana assures standing up to close all of the curtains that are attached to the four bed posts. Now, only the moonlight kept the bed lighten up from the open roof.

"Privacy." Santana winked while sitting herself back down.

"Good because I've wanted to kiss you since we left Tony's." Brittany whispered, the cool air invading her mouth.

"Go head." Santana smirked at the blonde.

Brittany hadn't to be told twice as she leaned forward until their lips met in a heated yet loving kiss. Santana slightly opened her mouth as the blonde took the opportunity to stick her slick tongue into the Latinas mouth for theirs to meet once again.

* * *

**So that was their first ever date! What did you think o my ideas? Please, I want to know.**

**Review :-)**

**Chloe **

**Xx**


End file.
